The Dark Compact
by RomulusSuperior
Summary: The Dark Brotherhood experienced an extreme decline after the Oblivion Crisis. But what events caused the decimation of this once great guild of assassins? How exactly did this group fall so far, become so weak?


**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic ever, and it's about one of my favorite guilds in the Elder Scrolls series. Yeah, I know, that's kinda morbid. But, anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I'm really sorry for the shortness of this chapter. It's usually against my nature to write short anythings, but I've got big plans for chapter two! :)**

**The Dark Compact**

**Chapter 1: Desperate Decision**

Cyrodiil's West Weald Sanctuary lies at the end of the Larsius River, almost in the neighboring province of Hammerfell. This Sanctuary once served as a large central hub for Dark Brotherhood business throughout Tamriel. After the Cyrodillic Black Hand lost three of its Speakers and the Listener himself, the West Weald Sanctuary fell into the hands of the Imperial Legion. However, they soon left, believing the Dark Brotherhood presence in their province to be completely eradicated. They were mistaken...

_Five Days after the end of the Oblivion Crisis:_

Arcturus slowly opened his eyes to stare at the low stone ceiling above him. It was covered in an excessive amount of cobwebs that cast intricate shadows on the stone above them. The only sources of light in the medium-sized room were a candle set into the headboard of Arcturus' stone bed, and a candle that had melted into the desk in front of the bed. Feeling the usual morning bloodthirst, Arcturus rose deliberately from his berth. He crossed the room in four strides, opening the massive wooden doors that led to a spiraling staircase. After climbing three flights, Arcturus arrived in the "lobby" of the West Weald Sanctuary. An Altmer sat in a stiff wooden chair at the table dominating the center of the entire room. She seemed not to have noticed the Breton ascend silently into the room; she was too intent on the letter she was writing.

"Good evening dear Sister. I trust you had a productive day?" said Arcturus smoothly.

The High Elf stiffened. "Yes Brother. I spent the day pondering our next course of action. You are already aware of the situation, I know, but I will explain again for our new friend here," Arquen gestured towards the chair opposite her. In it, there was a young Imperial, having seen perhaps nineteen winters, sitting silently and looking serious.

"Who exactly is our friend, Arquen?" inquired Arcturus in a cold, indifferent tone.

"My name is Tanis Drenwere. I was sent by Babette at the Falkreath Sanctuary in Skyrim," the young Imperial said in an equally cold voice.

Arquen chuckled. "Settle down boys. As I said, you are aware of the situation, Arcturus. However, I will explain again for Tanis." Arquen cleared her throat before continuing. "As you are well aware Tanis, the Cyrodillic branch of the Dark Brotherhood is finished. We cannot continue to operate with only one Speaker here. More importantly, the one and only Listener has died. The Brotherhood can continue without him, but we will need to listen for rumors in order to find our clients. This is the way operations will continue until a new Listener is chosen. Our main concern right now is removing the darkest of all Brotherhood secrets from Cyrodiil into a safer home in Skyrim. This secret is, of course, the Night Mother's body. In order to accomplish this without being detected, we will need to enlist the assistance of the Thieves Guild. S'Krivva and I have already agreed to move the body tomorrow night using the sewer drain in the Night Mother's crypt. Tanis, you and Arcturus will take the body, inside of the sarcophagus, and push it out of the sewer drain into the Niben Bay. S'Krivva has arranged for a shipment of Thieves Guild goods to be there at exactly eight o'clock. Follow the sarcophagus, and the three of us and the Night Mother's body will be on our way to Skyrim." Arquen had, by this time, finished with her letter. She rolled it up, and gave it to Tanis. "A Brotherhood courier from Hammerfell is just outside. This goes to Babette at the Falkreath Sanctuary, for her eyes only. Understand?" she said briskly.

"Yes ma'am," said Tanis. He quickly jumped up, and headed out of the Black Door. Once he was gone, Arcturus asked a question that had been on his mind ever since hearing about the involvement of the Thieves Guild in their plans: "Arquen, do you sincerely trust the Thieves Guild?"

She hesitated for only a moment. "Not in the slightest. But what other choice do we have?"

Arcturus remained silent, exchanging a look of uncertainty with her.


End file.
